Recent studies have indicated that many different types of stress contribute to many serious health problems. For example, physiological stress associated with some work-related and recreational activities can lead to stress-related injuries including repetitive strain injuries and cumulative trauma disorders, which are injuries of the musculoskeletal and nervous systems that may be caused by repetitive tasks, forceful exertions, vibrations, mechanical compression, or sustained positions. These painful and sometimes crippling disorders may develop gradually over periods of weeks, months, or years and include epicondylitis, tendinitis, low back disorders, cervical radiculopathy, ulnar nerve entrapment, carpal tunnel syndrome, and the like.
Also, the psychological stress associated with some work-related and recreational activities oftentimes also leads to health problems. Since its first description by Hans Selye in 1936, stress has been the subject of increasing number of scientific studies, and it is well established that stress is a factor both in the pathogenesis and the exacerbations of many diseases from the common cold to severe cardiovascular disorders.
In order to understand the high prevalence of medical disorders associated with stress, it is important to explore the manner in which physiological and psychological stressors affect muscle physiology and the physiology of muscle use over time. It is also important to be able to effectively compare muscle behavior and muscle use of individuals being assessed within a population by means of a standardized testing platform which reflects the various contributing factors to neuromuscular or musculoskeletal pathology. However, there has yet to be a standardized protocol for studying this relationship.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any particular disadvantages or that operate only in particular environments such as those described herein. Rather, such environments and disadvantages are provided only to illustrate examples of technology areas in which several embodiments may be practiced.